policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Man
' Gemini Man' (ジェミニマン Jeminiman) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 3, created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. He is capable of creating holographic copies of himself, and uses that power to confuse and overwhelm his opponents as he attacks them. While he only uses one copy in most of his appearances, in Super Adventure Rockman he is shown to be able to produce up to four copies of himself at once. However, even without his clones helping him, he is a very tricky opponent to deal with, especially when he brings his Special Weapon, the fast and reflective Gemini Laser, into play. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Gemini_Man?action=edit&section=2 At the start of the battle, Gemini Man will create a mirror image of himself. He and his clone will take turns jumping to the left side of the screen, running to the right, then repeating. Firing shots will cause the clone on the ground to turn around and fire at you, while the other freezes in mid-air. It is best to shoot at the clone in the air as he is about to land, then jump to avoid the bullets of the other Gemini Man. Once the clone is defeated (it will be destroyed when half of Gemini Man's health is depleted), Gemini Man will change his pattern and begin firing his Gemini Laser. This laser reflects off of the walls, so you'll have to keep an eye on it while looking out for Gemini Man. His new pattern will be running from left to right and jumping when Mega Man fires at him, similar to Crash Man's. Mega Man IIIhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Gemini_Man?action=edit&section=3 Gemini Man is one of the first four bosses. His actions are the same from ''Mega Man 3. ''Mega Man's Soccerhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Gemini_Man?action=edit&section=4 Gemini Man is a fast player that doesn't have his own team. In Tournament mode he is a member of theFire Man, Wood Man, Needle Man, Dust Man, Skull Man, Enker, and Wily teams. In League mode he is in the teams of Elec Man, Wood Man, and Pharaoh Man. Mega Man: The Power Battle/''Mega Man 2: The Power FightersEditar :"Attack calmly and avoid the illusions. To tell you the truth, Gemini Man is weak against heat." :―Dr. Light, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Gemini Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 3~6" course in Mega Man: The Power Battle''and the "Recover the new parts!" course in ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Like Mega Man 3, Gemini Man will start the battle by creating a clone of himself. The first pattern is almost identical to his first pattern in Mega Man 3. They take turns jumping to the left, running to the right, and repeating this. After Gemini Man reaches half health, the clone will disappear. Gemini Man will then slowly walk around the arena. He will occasionally attack by firing a shot or using his Gemini Laser. He will also jump around and use a shield to defend against attacks. Besides this, in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters he'll also be able to create dimensional rifts to summon Tsuranattoris to his aid. This is known when his forehead refracts light, similar to his entrance animation. He is weak to Magnet Missile in Mega Man: The Power Battle and Pharaoh Wave in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. ''Super Adventure Rockmanhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Gemini_Man?action=edit&section=6 Gemini Man is the last opponent encountered in Episode 2, fought by Mega Man just before he tries to enter the Temple of the Moon. During his introduction cutscene, he demonstrates his cloning powers to a confused Mega Man and Beat from the steps of the temple, simultaneously attacking them with many Gemini Lasers. Mega Man is eventually able to decipher which one is the real one, allowing the two to battle, with Mega Man coming out victorious. If the player loses to Gemini Man however, he will finish off Mega Man with one final shot from his Gemini Laser, and laughs triumphantly upon doing so- making him one of the few Robot Masters who the player cannot continue against if they lose. After the battle, Gemini Man is critically damaged, but tells Mega Man that he learned from Quick Manabout Doctor Wily's dangerous new ambitions. In order to help Mega Man, he warns him that the door at the top of the temple is booby-trapped, and explains that the door in the middle of the temple is the real entrance, just before collapsing. He is later revived by Wily and Ra Moon, but is disabled again after Ra Moon's betrayal. Other appearances * Gemini Man has a cameo appearance in ''Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive. *Gemini Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Gemini Man appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. *Gemini Man appears in the arcade game Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. *Gemini Man is one of the Mega Man icons in Puchiguru. Trivia *Gemini Man was the first Mega Man boss to be named after something astrological, in this case aconstellation. **This may also be the reason why the initial part of his stage resembles an alien world, like those found in space. *Gemini Man and Hard Man are the only two robot masters from Mega Man 3 to not have a Battle Network NetNavi counterpart. *In Gemini Man's NES mugshot, his eyes are red, where as his official artwork depicts him with green. *Gemini Man, along with Freeze Man, Crash Man and Skull Man, does not attack the player when the player does nothing upon entering the boss room. The battle will start when the player either shoots or jumps. *Gemini Man's name is a reference to the Zodiac sign the Gemini, or the twins, Castor and Pollux, which makes sense being that Gemini Man can duplicate himself like he has a twin. *Ironically enough, there is a Robot Master in Rockman Strategy named Gemini, but the two robots are unrelated. Gallery bass_014.png|sprites of Gemini Man used in Police Jesus: United Defenders, style 16-bits, taken from Mega Man: The Wily Wars, although it has severe problems like its green eyes. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Team Villalba